


Aged 12

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Kenobi Twins [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandomeer, Gen, Kenobi Twins AU, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: Pirates suck. So do padawan tournaments. And stupid, ignorant Jedi Masters.





	

 

“Obi-Wan!” Adara’s voice rang along the halls of the Temple, as she followed the running form of her brother. “Obi-Wan stop running!”

_‘I’m going to murder you brother! You’re not meant to be running in the Temple!’’_

Obi-Wan’s laugh signalled that her brother had heard her thought and she glared at his back as she hurried to run faster, to try and catch up with her annoying sibling.

 _‘You have to catch me first!’_ He thought back as they rushed through the Temple, moving closer to the training rooms.  _‘Besides, would you rather we were late?’_

 _‘I’d rather we not get caught by anyone running in the halls.’_ Adara shot back, as she finally caught up with Obi-Wan, giving him a side-glare that made him laugh again.  _‘If we get caught I’m not going to be held responsible for what I do to you.’_

 _‘Of course not sister.’_ Obi-Wan assured her through the bond, his mental words full of amusement and Adara couldn’t help but give him a small smile despite herself.  _‘I’m lucky that you love me.’_

“You really are.” She panted as they skidded to a halt outside the training room where the other initiates were waiting. They hurriedly fixed their tunics and Adara reached out to smooth down Obi-Wan’s hair, quirking her lips at the cowlick he hair always developed whenever he ran.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Obi-Wan suddenly whispered, his voice full of uncertainty and Adara automatically reached out to grip her brother’s hand. He gripped it tightly and she curled her fingers around his. “Do you- do you think we’ll fight each other?”

“No.” Adara looked at her brother, their eyes locking. “I think our opponents will be whoever we don’t spar with often, or who we compete with.” She gave Obi-Wan a meaningful look and he frowned.

“Bruck?” Obi-Wan hazarded. “You think one of us will fight Bruck?”

The door to the training room opened soundlessly and instantly the twins released their grip on each other, looking up at their saber training master who was staring at them with amusement in his gaze.

 _‘I know it.’_ Adara thought at her brother, using the bond as they listened to Master Bondara lecture them on not being late to training.

 _‘Fantastic.’_ Obi-Wan’s sarcastic voice echoed in her mind and Adara suppressed a smirk, focusing on the lesson and putting the tournament and Bruck Chun out of her mind.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Bruck!” Obi-Wan exclaimed dramatically as he threw himself on his bed. “They’ve put me against  _Bruck_! Of all the initiates, why Bruck!”

Adara sighed as she sat on her own bed, surveying the way her brother buried his head into his pillow, muffling his complaints but she could still hear him over the bond.

 _‘Is the Force trying to punish me ‘Dar? Does it want me to fail?’_ Adara snorted at how overly-dramatic her brother was being.  _‘I’m not being dramatic!’_

“Yes, you are.” Adara countered, leaning back to rest her head on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling above her. “You’re the best with a single saber Obi, Bruck can’t beat you with a saber alone and he knows it.”

“That’s the problem!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, sitting up and staring at his sister. “I know I’m decent with a saber ‘Dar, but Bruck just rubs me the wrong way! I can’t focus when I’m sparring with him, he  _always_ distracts me!”

“Then you need to work on your focus.” Adara shot back unsympathetically. She turned her head and looked at her brother who was glaring at her. “Practice meditating and releasing your feelings into the Force like Master Yoda taught us. It helps.”

“That’s what I  _try_ to do!” Obi-Wan exploded, jumping off his bed and starting to pace. “I get so far and then Bruck says something that completely ruins it and I feel so off-balance that he manages to beat me!”

“It’s because you believe what he’s saying on some level.” Adara sighed, sitting up to watch her brother pace, admitting to herself that she wasn’t going to be able to rest until her brother calmed down. “Everything he says to you is designed to make you doubt yourself Obi, and you  _always_ doubt how good you are at everything, so he uses that against you. You need to accept that you’re good at things and that you’re not a failure. Bruck is threatened by you, by us, and how we’re able to use the Force and how good we are with a saber, so he picks on us with words.”

“But  _you_ never lose to him because you can focus!” Obi-Wan cried, spinning on his heel and piercing her with a look. Adara sighed again and slid off her bed to come stand next to her brother. “I’m not as good as you are ‘Dar, I know I’m not and Bruck always reminds me.”

Shaking her head, Adara gave her brother a hard look. “Obi. You’re better than I am with a saber, and the only reason I ever beat you is because I use the environment against you. Bruck defeats you because he uses your doubts against you. But when you’re sparring with any other initiate, you always win, because none of the others are as deceitful as Bruck and they don’t use their environment like I do.” She reached out and pulled her brother into a hug, wrapping her arms around him. “You only lose against Bruck because  _you_ don’t think you’re good enough, not for  _any_ other reason.”

Obi-Wan was silent in her embrace and Adara felt something else was on her brother’s mind, something that was driving him to distraction and making him worry so much.

“There’s something else isn’t there?” She asked softly, looking up at her brother’s face, taking in how sad he looked. “Something you haven’t told me about. What is it?”

Obi-Wan sighed deeply and Adara sensed her brother sending something through their bond, something he wanted her to see. Closing her eyes, Adara fell into the memory her brother sent her, processing the situation and what it implied.

“Oh.” She breathed, opening her eyes to stare at Obi-Wan. “That’s why.”

He nodded solemnly, pulling away from Adara and moving over to the window of the initiate quarters they shared with two other initiates. “If I don’t win in the tournament, I don’t become a padawan.” He whispered, voice shaking and Adara sent a pulse of love and warmth along their bond.

Thinking for a moment, Adara stared at her brother, the way he hunched his shoulders, almost collapsing in on himself, already anticipating his defeat and her eyes narrowed.  _‘No.’_ She thought fiercely.

“Then we’ll train.” Adara said firmly, stepping up beside her brother. “We’ll learn new katas, practice more. I’ll teach you how to use the environment to your advantage and how to ignore anything Bruck may throw at you during the tournament.”

“We have five days, ‘Dar.” Obi-Wan murmured sadly, looking at his sister who stared fiercely at him.

“Then we’ll have to work hard.” She declared, certain and sure, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel reassured, hopeful. He trusted his sister and if she was determined to do something, he knew without a doubt that she’d accomplish it. They were both too stubborn to quit if they became invested in anything and right now, Obi-Wan felt like they might just manage it. Together.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Standing off to the side of the training area, Obi-Wan watched with baited breath as his sister battled, her saber a blur as she twisted and spun and jabbed at Bant who blocked as many of the strikes as possible, dodging the rest. Both of them were tired, he could feel his sister’s exhaustion through the bond but also her fierce concentration.

It was amazing how quick she was and Obi-Wan felt proud as he watched Adara strike at Bant’s unprotected right side, fully expecting the way the Mon Calamari moved to block the strike.

 _‘Big mistake Bant.’_ Obi-Wan thought as Adara, just as quickly, switched her focus, spinning on her heel and striking Bant’s saber arm with the tip of her blade.

The Mon Calamari cried out, dropping her saber, and Adara instantly held her own at Bant’s neck, the older initiate freezing, before switching her blade off and helping her to stand. Obi-Wan grinned as he watched his sister and best friend both bow to each other, the master overseeing the tournament declaring his sister the winner, and calling for the next match.

 _‘Well done sis. Well done.’_ Obi-Wan thought at his sister, nodding his head at Adara when she looked over at him from the other side of the training room.

‘Thanks Obi.’ She smiled slightly, inclining her head in her brother’s direction before returning her focus to the healer speaking to her and Bant. _‘May the Force guide you in your own fight brother.’_

 _‘I certainly hope so.’_ Obi-Wan quipped as another pair of initiates climbed the stage in the training room, preparing to fight each other. He watched the battle between the two initiates, noting the way they both relied on their strength and traditional katas in a way that made them equals.  _‘Master Jinn is watching.’_

 _‘If he doesn’t choose you Obi, then he is a fool.’_ Adara sent firmly, the conviction of her words leaving no room for doubt, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes as grief washed over him.  _‘Obi-Wan?’_

 _‘I’m okay ‘Dar.’_ Obi-Wan assured, focusing and trying his best to dispel his grief into the Force.  _‘Honestly.’_

 _‘Everything will work out Obi. We’ll be together no matter what. We’ll both be Knights one day. The Force wouldn’t do all it has to have us trained by the Order together only to have us not become Jedi.’_ Adara reassured, her words soft and gentle, as she and Bant calmly made their way over to stand with Obi-Wan and the other initiates.

Obi-Wan reached out and grasped his sister’s hand, and Adara pressed up against him, offering him all the support she could.  _‘No matter what Obi, we’re destined to stand together against everything. We will endure.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

 _'Something’s wrong.’_ Adara thought worriedly as watched her brother and Bruck strike at each other viciously.  _‘Obi-Wan isn’t usually so messy.’_

The match had started well, Obi-Wan had fallen into his usual defensive pose, calm and serene while Bruck had immediately gone on the offensive. The strikes from the other boy’s saber were strong and vicious but Obi-Wan met them gracefully, deflecting as many of them as possible and directly blocking those he couldn’t.

Adara had watched with a small, proud smile on her face, as her brother moved around the stage, using the space available to draw Bruck into making more and more reckless attacks, while limiting his own strikes to when there was an opening. It was a method that Obi-Wan had developed in the five days they’d had before the tournament, and Adara was relieved to see it had paid off. Her brother’s skill lay in defensive fighting, not in the offensive style Adara favoured. It was why he was such a good fighter.

But something had changed. Adara had seen Bruck’s mouth moving whenever he and her brother locked sabers, the cruel words she knew he was spitting out cracking Obi-Wan’s calm.

Now the fight between them was becoming desperate and Adara could see that Bruck was on the defensive, unused to Obi-Wan striking so viciously and she couldn’t help but send a wave of calm along their bond. Whatever Bruck had said, or implied, it had angered her brother, and Adara knew he couldn’t afford to lose his control now.

The feelings she felt from Obi-Wan now were mixed, convoluted and Adara’s heart ached for him as she felt his desperation. Her brother needed to win, he felt it deep down that he needed to win against Bruck, but Adara wished that her brother could focus on the present, on calming down and letting the Force guide him.

 _‘I am ‘Dar.’_ Obi-Wan whispered to her, jumping back across the stage as Bruck’s saber slashed at him, catching the edge of his tunic. Ignoring the curiosity she felt, Adara continued to watch as her brother dove back at Bruck, sabers locking again, as they both pushed against each other.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stepped back, no longer pushing against Bruck’s saber, his own sliding along the length of Bruck’s own as he spun on his heel, blade coming to hover an inch from Bruck’s exposed neck.

Adara stared in amazement at her brother, the image he cut, hair dripping with sweat, face calm but eyes burning, his saber poised over Bruck’s neck, and she couldn’t help but smile widely, catching her brother’s gaze for a moment before his eyes moved to look at the crowd of Jedi that had come to observe the tournament.

Looking at the crowd as well, Adara saw a tall figure striding to the door, leaving the viewing area silently, and with a sinking feeling, Adara realised who it was. The crushing pain and grief emanating from her brother confirmed it.

 _‘I’m sorry Obi.’_ Adara thought to herself, returning to look at her brother’s impassive face, as he left the stage to be checked by a healer.  _‘I’m so sorry.’_

Knowing that her brother would need her, Adara began making her way across the training room, skirting the initiates and padawans, and the various masters, trying to reach her brother as quickly as possible.

“Initiate Kenobi.” A sharp voice called out behind her, and Adara instantly stopped.

Turning around, Adara realised that it was one of the masters she had passed a moment ago who had called her. “Master Windu.” She inclined her head, realising that the Korun-master wished to speak with her.

Often, her and her brother would be called by their first names, unlike most initiates, but when they were alone it was normal for their last names to be used. Master Windu often used their last name regardless of whether they were together. It had led to some confusing conversations.

“Initiate Kenobi, you performed well today.” Master Windu began, and Adara realised suddenly what was going on, as the Korun-master continued speaking.

 _‘Oh no.’_ She thought, wishing desperately that she had moved quicker.  _‘I can’t do this right now.’_

“It would be my pleasure to take you as my padawan learner.” Master Windu finished, looking at her calmly and almost expectantly.

Glancing down at the ground, Adara took a deep breath. ‘Force guide me.’

“I am honoured by your offer Master Windu, I truly am.” Adara began, her voice quiet. She was well aware that several of the masters Windu had been speaking to were listening, and that more than one of them were on the council. “But I’m afraid I cannot accept.”

She looked up at the Korun-master, trying to keep her face as blank as possible. Compared to her brother, Adara was like a rock when it came to figuring out what she was thinking, or at least, that’s what Bant always said. Adara often thought she was easier to read than her brother.

“Have you already accepted a master, initiate Kenobi?” Master Windu inquired curiously, and Adara suppressed the urge to wince.

“No Master Windu, I have not.” She replied, forcing herself to not look away from the Master. The Force was encouraging her to continue, to not stop now, and she obeyed its wish.

“Then, may I ask why you have refused my offer?” Windu asked, his voice clear of any emotion but Adara could sense that her words had confused and hurt the Korun-master.

“I am afraid Master Windu that I cannot accept a padawanship until my brother too is offered one.” She explained, already aware that this would not please the master before her. She continued quickly, before he could speak. “I feel as though the Force wishes for my brother and I to be padawans together, at the same time, and that I cannot deny the will of the Force. Until my brother is taken as a padawan, I cannot be either.”

She bowed deeply, well aware that this explanation was not what the Korun-master, or the other masters listening in, wished to hear but she still felt the Force spurring her on. “My apologies Master Windu, but I sense my presence is required elsewhere.”

A silent nod was all that she received from Windu, but it was enough for her to bow again and turn away, already reaching out over the bond to sense where Obi-Wan had disappeared to. She had felt him leave as she spoke to the Korun-master, and she had a foreboding feeling that he had seen Windu speaking to her.

 _‘Force guide me in this, I beg you.’_ She thought as she left the training room and moved silently through the Temple, the bond directing her to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She walked across the soft grass, passing the waterfalls that cascaded down from the central rock formation. It was a beautiful room, full of life and vitality and at any other point, Adara would have been able to relax, to let her tension and worry drain away. But the pain she sensed from her brother made that impossible, so she continued on through the room until she reached one of the corners, where there was a small waterfall and pond.

The water ran off an overhang, allowing a small opening behind the waterfall where she felt her brother was hiding. It made Adara’s heart ache to know her brother had chosen to hide away behind the waterfall, like he had when they were younger and had experienced vivid nightmares of red lightsabers and black robes.

Carefully, Adara climbed the rocks until she was able to slip behind the waterfall, avoiding most of the water but still managing to get her hair and the sleeve of her right arm wet. She let out a sharp breath as she saw her brother, curled up on the ground, arms wrapped around his legs and his head pressed against his knees.

 _‘Obi-Wan.’_ She whispered to him, immediately moving to his side and kneeling next to him. She reached out gently and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her.  _‘Oh Obi-Wan, I’m sorry.’_

There wasn’t anything else she could say, nothing that would make the pain of Master Jinn’s rejection any easier for her brother to bear, and as she felt hot tears soak into her tunic, Adara realised that she couldn’t even try. The only thing she could say to comfort her brother was the one thing she knew would also further upset him.

“Master Windu asked me to be his padawan.” She whispered, feeling instantly when her brother’s form tensed and she held him tighter as he tried to move away from her. “I said no.”

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, revealing the tears streaming down his face to Adara and she smiled softly at her brother, already aware of what he was thinking.

“I didn’t do it because I felt sorry for you Obi.” She assured him, tilting her head to maintain eye contact as her brother’s head dropped in shame. “I did it because the Force told me it was the right thing to do. We’re the Kenobi twins, always and forever, Obi. Where one goes, the other follows. It is the will of the Force that we are together now.”

“It was the will of the Force that made me fight Bruck so viciously!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, his head snapping up and his eyes were full of anguish and pain. “It was the Force that urged me on to attack him the way I did and it drove Master Jinn away!”

Adara’s smiled faded as she silently pulled her brother’s head down to rest on her shoulder. She pressed her head against his, closing her eyes as sobs wracked Obi-Wan’s body. Tears prickled at her own eyes and Adara didn’t bother wiping them away, letting them roll down her cheeks.

“We will still be padawans Obi. I can feel it. But there is something we must do first, and we can only be patient. The Force would not do this to us without a reason brother. It has never failed us before, do not doubt it now.” She whispered into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his head.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The humming of the engine still bothered Obi-Wan even after three days of space travel. It was strange to him, and what it represented still caused him pain. It had been a difficult few days, the tournament had truly been something to remember, and it was hard for him.

He had meditated with his sister for well over three hours the day after the tournament, slowing sorting through the memories and feelings of it and the aftermath. He had seen from Adara’s point of view the battle between himself and Bruck and he grudgingly accepted that his sister was right. He was good with a lightsaber, especially with the practice they had put in during the days before the tournament.

The conversation between his sister and Master Windu had caused recently made covered wounds reopen and it had taken him considerably longer separate the rejection by Master Jinn from Adara’s rejection of Master Windu. But eventually, he had accepted his feelings on the matter and felt the Force affirming that they were on the right path.

It didn’t reassure him as much as he would have liked it to, the knowledge that the Force had willed for this to happen, for Master Jinn to reject him at the tournament, but it did provide him with an explanation. Obi-Wan could accept that his rejection was important, even if it hurt, and that the Force had done it for a reason both he and his sister would soon learn.

The problem however, wasn’t that he had been rejected by Master Jinn, Adara had certainly dispelled any doubts he had over his worthiness as a padawan most efficiently. The problem was that the initiates who had not been accepted as padawans, were accompanied by a Jedi master to the agri-corps. Interestingly two Jedi masters had accompanied the initiates and, of all the masters the Council could have chosen, they had picked the two that featured most prominently in Obi-Wan’s dreams.

Masters Windu and Jinn.

When Adara had found out she had simply sighed and reached out to grasp Obi-Wan’s hand, more for her own comfort than his.

It was one thing to be rejected by a master, Obi-Wan was aware that it wasn’t so uncommon and wasn’t cause for scandal. But the fact that his sister had rejected a master, a member of the Council as well, had caused a stir in the Temple. She had been stopped by initiates on the way to their last classes, who all but called her crazy for refusing, and had received several disapproving looks from those who had become padawans as a result of the tournament.

He honestly wasn’t sure how she handled it, but whenever he asked about it, she would always reply that she was following the will of the Force and the opinions of others didn’t matter.

Reaching out over the bond, Obi-Wan sought out his sister, finding her in the open viewing room on the other side of the ship, and he decided to join her. In less than day they would be forced to hand over their lightsabers and begin a life of agriculture. It was… disheartening, but Obi-Wan knew that, so long as his sister was beside him, he would endure. They both would.

But they still had time to be initiates, to dream of becoming Jedi Knights, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wish for one last sparring session with his sister. Before…

The sound of his boots on the grating of the ship was loud to his ears and Obi-Wan focused on it, ignoring the direction his thoughts tried to head. _‘Live in the now.’_ He thought to himself, his gaze straight ahead as he moved quickly along the empty corridors of the ship. It was quiet, most of the initiates and crew of the ship had retired, with only a few still awake. Obi-Wan was aware that both he and his sister should have been sleeping in their quarters, but he had sensed his sister leave their quarters an hour ago while he’d been meditating.

He felt the need to be with her, as though the Force wished for them to be together, and Obi-Wan needed little more incentive than that. His faith in the Force had been shaken by what had happened during the tournament, but through meditating with his sister, feeling the strength of the Force around them, and submerging himself in it, Obi-Wan had come to accept that the Force did what it did for a reason, even if he couldn’t understand it.

It had been enough for him to willingly obey the slightest nudge from the Force during his last days in the Temple, and now on the ship, he realised he had been ignoring the hints the Force gave him in favour of silent brooding. Only now that his sister had left his side, something she hadn’t done the entire time they had been aboard the ship, did he realise his mistake.

 _‘The Force guides us for specific reasons.’_ He reminded himself ruefully, as he finally reached the viewing room of the ship, the door opening with quietly, and he glimpsed the form of his sister, sat before the windows, staring out into the darkness of space.

“Something is going to happen.” Adara’s voice rang out in the quiet of the room, startling Obi-Wan slightly. He stopped moving towards his sister, his gaze narrowing as he reached out with the Force towards her. Her voice was flat, her eyes closed, and Obi-Wan swore she was meditating.

Yet his sister had never spoken in the middle of a meditation and, as far as Obi-Wan could recall, neither had he. Deciding to act with caution, Obi-Wan continued slowly towards his sister, and gently sat beside her on the durasteel floor.

He reached out over the bond, brushing lightly against the shields protecting his sister’s mind, and apparently that was enough to snap her out of whatever state she had been in.

“Obi-Wan?” Adara’s voice was confused, and she blinked at him, her eyes showing her uncertainty and surprise at his presence. “When did you-”

“Just now.” He explained, smiling softly at his sister as she raised a hand to rub her eyes. “You actually spoke to me. Don’t you remember?”

Adara looked at him, open confusion on her face, and Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to sigh.  _‘Of course she can’t. Why couldn’t this be something simple?’_

“No. What did I say?” Adara asked, looking at him curiously and, Obi-Wan blinked slowly, did he detect a hint of concern about his sister? It was possible. If she had spoken during meditation it was all-but unheard of, and possibly suggested something really was wrong.

“You said, and I quote ‘something is going to happen’ before I reached over the bond.” Obi-Wan replied, frowning when Adara’s eyes widened. “Adara?”

“Oh no.” Adara whispered, looking away from her brother to stare out into the darkness of space. “Not again.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘again’? Adara?” Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised by his sister’s behaviour. “Has this happened before?”

Slowly Adara nodded and Obi-Wan stared at her expectantly. She looked at him slowly, obviously considering how to answer him.

“You said the same thing to me a few years ago.” Adara whispered, staring at her brother with worry-filled eyes. “I didn’t think anything of it, but then there was the malfunction in training room 12.”

“Coincidence.” Obi-Wan said immediately, but he could already feel that it wasn’t. The Force was whispering, pushing him.

“I thought so too, at first, but when I meditated about it… the Force told me it wasn’t. That somehow you had known while meditating and couldn’t remember.” Adara explained quietly, her hands coming to rest in her lap, fingers fiddling with the material of her tunic. “I kept watching you whenever you meditated alone but it seemed like it was a one-time thing so I stopped being so concerned with it. But if I’m doing the same thing now…”

“Something may happen soon.” Obi-Wan finished as he stared at Adara, his concern growing. “We should inform the Masters.”

He stood up quickly and Adara silently stood beside. They looked out the viewing windows for a moment before turning towards the doors.

A sudden pulse in the Force had them both reacting instinctively, throwing themselves to the ground just as a vicious explosion rocked the ship, causing it to shake. They both looked out the viewing window and stared in surprise. A ship was attacking them!

Scrambling to their feet, the twins hurried to the door but before they could reach the controls it opened and they were faced with four armoured bandits pointing their blaster rifles at them. They both froze and before they could reach for the sabers, one of the bandits shot and clipped Obi-Wan’s arm.

He cried out and Adara immediately grabbed her saber but a second bandit fired at her, catching her arm and she dropped her saber with a strangled gasp. The bandits immediately rushed them, and Obi-Wan and Adara found themselves being pulled along the corridors of the ship, hands bound behind them, weaponless.

 _‘It’ll be okay ‘Dar.’_ Obi-Wan promised, looking at his sister as she was dragged in front of him. She turned her head and locked gazes with him. _‘It’ll be okay.’_

 _‘Trust the Force Obi.’_ Adara whispered to him, before the bandit gripping her arm pulled her suddenly and she tripped. She nearly fell face-first but the bandit wretched her up and continued to drag her along.  _‘Trust the Force.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Something isn’t right.” Mace said quietly, standing beside Qui-Gon in the small communal area their quarters shared. “The Force is restless, can you sense it?”

“I can.” Qui-Gon agreed, his voice soft. He closed his eyes and reached out into the Living Force, trying to understand what was causing it such distress. “Are the younglings all accounted for?” He asked suddenly.

“I checked on them an hour ago.” Mace replied. “They were all present then.”

But he frowned suddenly. Turning sharply on his heel, Mace moved quickly along the corridor housing the initiates from the Temple, the Force guiding him to the quarters at the end. Qui-Gon following behind stretched out his senses, feeling the peaceful slumber of the younglings in each of the quarters they passed.

“Damn.” Mace cursed quietly, as he stared into the empty quarters. Qui-Gon arched a brow, amused at his friends cursing, but inside he quietly agreed with the Korun-masters concern. Two of the younglings weren’t present. And out of all of them it had to be the Kenobi twins.

“I sense they are in the viewing room on the other side of the ship.” Qui-Gon informed his friend, the Force confirming that was where the twins were, but before he could say more an explosion knocked him off his feet and he crashed into the wall behind him.

Mace gripped the doorframe tightly and looked at Qui-Gon sharply. “Go.” He intoned and Qui-Gon immediately began moving, heading directly towards the viewing room.

However, before he could get anymore than a few feet away from Mace they both felt a sharp spike in the Force and froze. Pain and fear flared in the Force before draining away and both masters felt they were the emotions of the Kenobi twins.

Giving up all pretense of calm, Qui-Gon began running along the corridors, his boots echoing loudly in the corridors, and as he reached the main corridor leading to the other half of the ship, he heard someone shout out behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the captain of the ship shouting at him.

“The blast door’s shut Master Jinn!” The captain shouted again and Qui-Gon felt a flash of fear. The blast door separated the two halves of the ship, running along the center of the ship and cutting off access from one side to the other. The Kenobi twins were on the other side.

With bandits.

 _‘Force protect them.’_ Qui-Gon thought desperately, turning and moving towards the captain.  _‘Force protect them.’_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Open it!” The bandit holding Adara commanded, shaking her arm harshly and she suppressed the urge to cry out. She could feel her brother’s fear at the situation, and anger at how the bandit was treating her, but he sent soothing waves of love and calm along the bond to her nonetheless.

“I can’t.” She replied, for the fourth time. “It’s force-resistant.” She added, already aware that the bandit would not be pleased with that information.

“Liar!” The bandit spat, throwing her into the arms of one of his associates, who wrapped a hand around the spot where the blaster had hit her shoulder, causing her to let out a pained gasp. “Force-resistant material isn’t standard on this sort of vessel!”

Obi-Wan glared at the bandit, his eyes a cold grey, even as he spoke with his sister over the bond.

_‘Dar?’_

_‘I’m fine. Just annoyed.’_ Adara assured him, looking at her brother who dragged his gaze away from the bandit still cursing in front of them. He stared at her, almost daring her to lie to him, and she couldn’t help but feel amusement at his protectiveness.  _‘I promise Obi.’_

The leader of the group of bandits stared at them, before barking out a laugh that drew both of their attention. “How ‘bout a deal little Jedi?” The bandit said, the oily tone of his voice instantly setting the twins on edge.

“If one of you opens this, I promise to let you both go.” The bandit continued, and both siblings were well-aware that he was lying. “If you don’t… well, maybe motivation is what you need.”

A nod from the leader and the bandit holding Obi-Wan spun him around by his arm and delivered a brutal punch to his face.

Pain exploded in his jaw and had it not been for the bandit holding him, Obi-Wan would have collapsed to the ground. Adara let out a cry, struggling against the grip of the bandit holding her until he squeezed harshly on her arm.

“So.” The leader continued, grinning as Obi-Wan’s pained gaze shifted to him, and Adara glared at him. “What’s it going to be?”

“No.”

“Never.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Can we see what is going on in the other half of the ship?” Mace asked, looking at the captain.

Qui-Gon had called to him through the Force and, after explaining the situation, Mace realised that they had two young, likely injured initiates trapped alone with bandits. It was enough for Mace to seriously contemplate using his lightsaber on the blast door, but the reality of the situation kept him from acting so rashly.

Even if it was tempting.

“Yes.” The captain nodded, and he manipulated the console he was sat at until the were provided with a holo-feed from the viewing room. “I believe those are your younglings.” The captain quipped, as they observed the quiet conversation between the twins, too quiet to be heard by the security equipment.

Mace and Qui-Gon watched silently as the twins moved towards the door of the viewing room, only to throw themselves to the ground before the blast rocked the ship. They glanced at each other briefly, neither of them had felt anything in the force before the explosion, and it was intriguing that the Kenobi twins had. They refocused their attention on the feed, as the twins hurried to the door, only for it to open and for them to be attacked by four bandits.

Qui-Gon turned sharply and left the room, not even bothering to pretend he was anything but angry, and Mace let out a sharp sigh. They had two initiates now held by the bandits. “Follow them, find out where they are?” Mace commanded the captain who, without complaint, did as he asked.

He watched as the feed changed to show the twins being pulled along corridors until, amazingly, they were brought to the blast door in the main corridor.

Qui-Gon reentered the room silently, coming to stand again beside Mace and together they watched the now live holo-feed of the situation the two initiates were in.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Immediately both twins were struck, Obi-Wan punched in the stomach and Adara slapped. Through their bond they could each feel the other’s pain alongside their own, and it was enough for them to both go limp in the arms of their captors.

“Pathetic.” The leader scoffed, motioning for his men to take them away. “Put them in one of the rooms, they’re useless right now.”

“Are we going to sell ‘em?” One of the bandits asked, Obi-Wan thought it was the one holding Adara.

“Might as well. Force sensitives make for expensive slaves.” The leader shrugged and Obi-Wan felt sick. Slaves. How dare this man, this monster, talk so casually about such a thing.

With the greatest of effort, Obi-Wan raised his head and fixed the leader of the group with a heated glare. The leader noticed and strode over to grip his chin in a tight grip.

“What’s wrong Jedi? Don’t like the idea of being someone’s slave?” The leader laughed, and the bandits about him did also. “Open the blast door and you won’t be.” He reasoned, giving Obi-Wan a fake pitying look.

“I’d rather be a slave than help you.” Obi-Wan spat at the leader, wrenching his head out of the leader’s grasp. He would have said more but the leader backhanded him and he fell back against the bandit holding him up.

“We won’t do what you wish. No matter what you do to us. Either of us.” Adara’s voice rang out, firmly, in the corridor, catching the leader’s attention.

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and watched, panting heavily at the pain in his head, as the leader reached out and grasped his sister’s chin.

The smile on the bandit’s face made him shiver, and Adara sent him a reassuring pulse through the bond. “I’m sure that’s true little Jedi. You lot are always so… righteous.” The bandit grinned toothily and let go of her chin.

“Lock ‘em up. We’ll get through this door another way.” He commanded and Obi-Wan was dragged along the corridor again, Adara beside him.

_‘Did you-’_

_‘Yep. Took some focus but I managed it.’_ Adara replied over the bond, and she gave Obi-Wan a slightly smile.  _‘Told you it’d be okay.’_

 _‘Yes. Now we simply have to look forward to a life of slavery sister.’_ Obi-Wan drawled as they were shoved unceremoniously into a storage room.

 _‘Better than dealing with that bantha fodder.’_ Adara quipped and Obi-Wan smirked as they both set about undoing their bindings.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“There is a ventilation system that runs over the blast shield.” The captain explained, pointing it out on the ship schematics he’d pulled up on his screen. “It’s usually shut as well but we can override the protocol easier than the blast shield. And it doesn’t put anyone on this side at risk.”

Mace nodded and looked at Qui-Gon.

“Can you direct us to where our younglings are from here?” Mace asked, and was relieved when the captain immediately nodded.

The captain reached under his console and pulled out a commlink. Handing it to Mace, he explained. “We can direct you from here, to where your younglings are and then from there, we can tell you where the bandits are using the holo-feeds.”

Nodding in understanding Mace and Qui-Gon quickly left the control room of the ship, walking silently as they made their way for the nearest ventilation access point. Neither man felt much like speaking, indeed they were focused on the task at hand, and what they had just seen through the feed of the initiates held by the bandits. It was worrying them how casually the leader of the bandits spoke of selling the twins as slaves.

“We’re at the access point captain.” Mace spoke into the commlink, watching as Qui-Gon manipulated the access with the Force.

“When you’re inside Master Windu, you need to head left and follow it until you reach a fork. Take a right and then another left and you’ll be at the intersection between the ships.” The captain’s voice echoed quietly through the commlink, and Mace watched as Qui-Gon force-jumped into the vents, before quickly following him.

The captain continued speaking and Mace listened to what he was saying. “We’ve got the blast shield down in the vents so you’re free to move and your younglings are in a storage room not far from the intersection. Contact me when you get there and I can direct you from there.”

“Understood captain.” Mace said, before slipping the commlink onto his belt and shimming along the ventilation shaft, after Qui-Gon. Both of them concentrating on navigating the small space.

*  *  *  *  *

_'Can you force-push them while I grab our sabers?’_ Obi-Wan asked his sister as they snuck soundlessly along the corridor.

Realising the importance of silence, both siblings had agreed to speak only through the bond. Something they hadn’t done in several years.

 _‘Yes. So long as you’re quick.’_ Adara replied, as she stretched out with the Force to sense if there was anyone around the corner.  _‘We’re clear.’_

The twins moved quickly along the corridor, stopping only when they reached the junction to the main corridor near the blast shield. The bandits were still there, arguing among themselves over how to open it.

 _‘This may be our only chance.’_ Obi-Wan thought and his sister nodded.

 _‘Let’s do it.’_ She agreed and without preamble she stepped out into the centre of the corridor, fully aware that the bandits hadn’t even noticed her.

 _‘They will in a minute.’_ Obi-Wan quipped as he began drawing on the Force and searching for their sabers.  _‘Got them.’_

 _‘Now.’_ Adara commanded and thrust out a hand, fingers splayed wide as she sent a force push at the bandits strong enough to knock them off their feet.

At the same time, Obi-Wan pulled their sabers off the belts of the bandits who had took them, both landing in his hands and he wasted no time in handing his sister hers. Together they ignited their blades and readied themselves for a fight against the bandits who had quickly recovered from Adara’s push.

Just as the first blaster fire began, the sound of grating being torn off distracted one of the bandits, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to slash at him with his saber, cutting deep into the bandits leg, before kicking him in the face and knocking him out.

Adara spun gracefully, dodging fire from two bandits, and lashed out with her blade, catching one of them on the arm. The bandit dropped his rifle and Adara took the opportunity to slash his leg as well, quickly striking out with her foot to his chest.

Both twins recognised the force-signatures of Master Jinn and Windu so didn’t hesitate to go for the two remaining bandits, as the two masters joined them in the corridor, sabers ignited.

 _‘Left.’_ Adara stated as she deftly dodged another laser blast.

 _‘Right.’_ Obi-Wan agreed, as he deflected another.

Simultaneously, the twins struck, cutting across each other’s path and confusing the remaining bandits. They spun gracefully, dodging the blaster fire, and jabbed quickly at the bandits from the side, forcing them to move closer to each other. Then, just as quickly, they stepped forward, spinning on their heels and coming to stand behind the two, sabers poised directly against the necks of the bandits who froze.

Mace and Qui-Gon watched the precision of the twins in surprise, both having moved closer to the fighting before stopping as they realised the twins were more than capable of handling it.

“Drop your rifles please.” Obi-Wan said, his voice calm but hard, and the bandit whose neck his blade was against immediately complied. The leader however, refused and Obi-Wan’s gaze narrowed. “It is not a request.”

Adara, deciding that it was pointless waiting, kicked the leader in the back of the knee, bringing him down so that he was kneeling, and she placed the tip of her saber directly under his chin.

“We are being most polite right now, like the Little Jedi we are.” Adara quipped, her own voice cold and hard, but just as calm as her brother’s. The bandit glared at her but dropped his weapon to the ground. “Thank you.”

“Masters.” Both Obi-Wan and Adara intoned as they finally acknowledged the two Jedi Master’s presence.

“Initiates.” Mace inclined his head, shutting off his saber as he stepped forward, feeling Qui-Gon do the same. The blast shield behind the twins rising stopped him from saying anything else and both twins instantly stood so that they were back to back, though their blades never left the throats of the bandits before them.

The captain of the ship stepped past the initiates, giving them an approving nod, and two of his own crew stepped forward to secure the bandits.

Both Obi-Wan and Adara shut off their sabers, placing them back on their belts as they watched the bandits be arrested by the captain’s security, and the two Jedi Master’s stare at them. Neither responded to the staring by the masters, choosing instead to stand beside each other and offer as much comfort and reassurance as possible.

But they both knew it was going to be a long night, because something had changed. Both of them felt it, the Force was all but shouting it at them. And they both felt it had something to do with the Jedi Master’s staring at them.

 _‘Later.’_ Obi-Wan whispered across their bond.

 _‘Later.’_ Adara agreed.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“Are you well Initiate Kenobi?” Mace enquired, his voice as emotionless as he could manage yet he still felt as though the young girl in front of him was aware of his concern.

“Yes Master Windu.” Adara inclined her head. She was sat up in one of the beds in the small healer quarters on the ship. “Simply tired from all the excitement.”

Mace suppressed the urge to smile at the initiates words.  _‘Excitement is one way of putting it.’_ He thought as he stared at the girl, noticing how even though his gaze didn’t waver she didn’t become uncomfortable like most did. Even seasoned Knights were unsettled when he stared at them.

“Initiate Kenobi.” Mace began, before pausing. Adara looked at him, her eyes knowing and Mace realised the girl knew what he was about to ask. “I understand that you did not wish to become a padawan several days ago due to the desire to obey the will of the Force.”

Adara nodded slowly, her eyes a deep green, gaze as wise as Master Yoda’s and Mace had a sudden feeling of being judged by the Force. It was unnerving but he continued.

“My question initiate Kenobi is, do you feel as though the Force desires you to not be a padawan still?” Mace asked, truly curious as to the answer. He stared at the girl in the healer’s bed before him, taking in the tiredness in her frame, the bandage around her right arm, and the slight bruising starting to form on her face.

“Master Windu.” Adara began slowly, not looking away from the Korun-master. “It was never intention to refuse you in the first place, however the Force guided me to my brother’s side, and that is why I refused. If you are asking whether I wish to be a padawan the answer is yes, and it always has been. But not at the expense of my brother. The Force draws us together always Master. It is why I am on this ship today, why I did not accept your request at the tournament.”

Mace processed that slowly. The idea that the Force wished for the twins to remain together, even though they were related was… mind-boggling. Mace strongly believed in the Code that the Order lived by. The rule of no attachments, yet here was initiate Kenobi telling him that the Force itself demanded an attachment between herself and her brother. It was… it went against everything the Jedi believed it.

 _‘But does it though?’_ Mace thought.  _‘Does it really? We obey the will of the Force. Always.’_

Suddenly Adara smiled and Mace refocused his attention on the twin.

“What is it?” He asked, moving to stand beside Adara.

She looked at him, eyes bright with happiness, and Mace suddenly knew.

“Master Jinn has accepted Obi-Wan as his padawan.” She explained, and something in Mace relaxed, a part of himself that had been tensing in preparation for a second refusal by Adara.

“Master Windu-” Adara began but Mace interrupted her, already able to hear the apologetic tone of her voice.

“Do not apologise for following the will of the Force, it is the Jedi way.” Mace stated firmly and Adara nodded in acquiescence. “Now. Initiate Kenobi. May I ask, for what I hope to be the last time, if you will be my padawan?”

The smile Adara gave him was more than answer enough.

“Yes Master Windu. I would be honoured to be your padawan.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“We’re padawans.” Obi-Wan whispered, sitting next to his sister in the quiet of their quarters. “We’re actually padawans.”

The initiates destined for the agri-corps had been dropped off, the ship’s captain had delivered the bandits to the planetary authorities, and Masters Windu and Jinn had stood proudly, though calmly, with their padawans beside them as they observed the process.

“We’re padawans to two of the most stubborn Jedi Masters in the Order.” Adara corrected softly, smiling at the sheer joy her brother was exuding over the bond.

“And two of the most accomplished.” Obi-Wan added, smiling at her.

“And two of the most contradictory.” Adara quipped, laughing with her brother.

“One is rebellious, the other a stickler for rules. And we’re their padawans. The rule keeper and rule breaker.” Obi-Wan laughed, pointing at himself and sister in turn. “The Force certainly has a sense of humour.”

“Less humour, more sarcasm.” Adara disagreed, as she rested her head on her brother’s shoulder, Obi-Wan’s arm circling around her shoulders automatically. “Just like us.”

“We’re going to be the best Jedi Knights ever ‘Dar.” Obi-Wan promised, leaning his head against his sister’s. He looked down at Adara. “Dar?”

Smiling softly at his sister sleeping against him, Obi-Wan pressed his head back against the durasteel wall he was leaning against and smiled.

They would be the best Knights the Order had ever seen. And they would do it together.

 


End file.
